


Stand by you

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, The song is Stand By You by Rachel Platten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Arin thinks he has the perfect song for his proposal.





	

Dan cried the first time he met his soulmate. Tears still form to this day when he looks back on it.

The day they met, it was at a party a friend of a friend was hosting. Dan couldn’t remember why he went, it was maybe to be there for a friend or something along those lines. It didn’t matter anymore. Dan was talking with someone when he felt the shock that was supposed to come with a soulmate. Before he could fully understand what happened, someone had pointed out his soulmate across, a man people called Arin. Suddenly the crowd parted and Dan was face to face with his soulmate.

They walked to each other in sync. Before Dan could even introduce himself, Arin smashed their mouths together. Time slowed and everything fell away, time and space safely placing them into a bubble. As they pulled away for, they smiled at each other, tears threating to fall.

But that was years ago and Dan still felt the same excitement every time Arin walked into the room. Now it was Christmas 2015 and Arin was wrapping up the last episode of the Jingle Grumps. He signed off, turning off the recording equipment soon after. Dan smiled at the younger man, who turned to him. The same electricity that he felt that fateful night pounded through him as he patiently waited for Arin to start talking.

Arin took a deep breath before he grabbed his phone of the table in front of them. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to find something on his phone. Arin shook as he found the thing that he wanted. He placed the device face down, looking up at Dan, "Um, so we’ve been together for a while now.” Dan laughed, but Arin continued to talk, “And for this Christmas, I wanted to do something special and I really hope you like it. It’s really stupid and cheesy and you’ll probably hate, but here we go.” Arin fished around in his pocket before pulling out a small red velvet box.

Dan blinked, unsure what was actually happening. Pieces started to fall in place, “Wait. Are you proposing?!” Arin nodded as he got off the couch and knelt in front of the older man, placing the phone back on the table. Dan threw himself at him, peppering him with kisses. He managed, “Yes!” through all the sobs. Arin kissed back before pushing the thinner man off him.

Arin took another breath, “Okay, now that’s settled, let me give you my speech because all proposals have some cheesy speech to woo the other person, even though they already said yes.” Arin cleared his throat, “Oh god, I’m so nervous. Like you’ve already said yes, I don’t know what to worry about, but okay. I’m gonna do this now.” Arin grabbed his phone back and tapped a few times before turning the volume all the way up.

A woman’s voice came in and faded away as the music started in. Arin shifted his feet as the lyrics began, “ _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_.” Arin was lower than the singer and matched it up like a duet,  
_“And scars, show me all the scars you hide_  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you” Arin shifted closer to Dan, watching the older man’s reaction. Tears were already forming. Arin smiled as he continued. As the song faded at the end, Arin looked Dan in the eyes, practically pleading,  
“ _Love, you're not alone  
Oh, I'm gonna stand by you_ ” Arin grabbed Dan’s hand and placed the ring on his thin fingers, “ _Yeah, I’m gonna stand by you”._

Dan stood, gaping like a fish, his brain officially shut down. Arin smiled, before dropping it, thinking the worst had come true, Dan was appalled by the song and wanted nothing more to do with Arin. On the turn of a dime, Dan’s brain sprang back to life and the man sobbed uncontrollably.

Arin blinked, his mind thinking to only comfort the older man. Arin wrapped his arms around the thin form of his soulmate, “It’s okay, Dan. Everything is fine.” Dan tried to say something, but it was cut off by more hiccups and tears. “Shush, everything’s okay. I’m here.”

Dan finally managed to pull away, wiping his face before trying to speak. He took a deep, shaky breath, “Okay. I think, I think I’m okay now.” Arin nodded, taking a step back and fiddling with his hands. Dan gave the younger man a soft smile, “That was beautiful.”

“Wait. What?”

Dan laughed, “It was really sweet and I think we should play it at our wedding. It can be our first dance song.” Arin breathed out a sigh of relief, a mile-long smile plastered on his face. “Now are you gonna kiss me or do I have to be the dominant one?” Arin blushed before pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my tumblr exclusive fics here  
> Tumblr: sumide-fandoms.tumblr.com


End file.
